chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonio Dawson
'Detective Antonio Dawson '''is the former second-in-command in the CPD Intelligence Unit and, for a time, a lead investigator for the Chicago State's Attorney Office. He doubled partners between Sergeant Hank Voight and Officer Kim Burgess during his time in Intelligence. After the events of Season 6, Antonio starts relapsing and, at Voight's behest, goes to an off-book rehabilitation center. He leaves his badge at his apartment, which is found by Adam Ruzek. Biography Antonio has a wife and two children, Eva and Diego. His wife runs a bakery which the children help in. He is a devoted husband and father. Antonio had a close relationship with his partner, the late Detective Julie "Jules" Willhite. A former vice cop, Antonio had a rocky start with Sergeant Hank Voight. In Chicago Fire, Antonio led the arrest of Voight, before he became a detective in the Intelligence Unit after Voight's release. Antonio is an honest cop, he plays by the rules no matter what. Voight is quite the opposite, and Antonio has a problem with that, but when it comes to finding his son he will do whatever in necessary to get him back. In both seasons 2 and 3 Antonio is approached about taking over the unit, by trading info to get Voight in jail. Antonio turned down both offers in order to stay loyal to his Sergeant. During his rookie years, Antonio had a partner, Sean Patterson. Sean had mistakenly filed double overtime pay, a minor infraction. However, Gradishar of Internal Affairs (I.A.) had Sean fired and took away his pension. The shame caused him to commit suicide a year later, leaving behind a wife and kids. Antonio has never forgiven Gradishar for using Sean as her way of climbing the corporate ladder. It's revealed that during a gunfight, a then-patrolman Antonio pulled Trudy Platt out of the line of fire. When interrogating the aggressor, Antonio was said to have broken his jaw. In Chicago PD Season 1 In the first episode Stepping Stone, Pulpo, a Colombian drug lord is arrested. At the end of the episode, his son Diego Dawson, is kidnapped by a man named Mateo. In Wrong Side of the Bars Mateo demands that Pulpo be released or Diego will be killed. Antonio's devotion to his son is unwavering. Mateo attempts to take Diego to Indianapolis by bus, but Intelligence is able to stop him. In the season 1 finale, A Beautiful Friendship, Laura isn't thrilled about Antonio returning to work and they get into a fight. When he arrives home, he finds that Laura and the kids have left and a letter waiting for him on the table. Season 2 Antonio's relationship with Laura is left ambiguous until the first episode, when it is revealed that they had divorced, though they retain joint custody of their children. Season 3 Season 4 In the first few episodes of season four Antonio is slowly becoming tired of all the depressing matters the team deals with daily, stating "I've seen too much of this." This makes it evident that Antonio's move to Chicago Justice was soon. In episode eight Antonio officially left the Intelligence Unit to become the Chief Investigator with the state's attorney's office. Antonio took the job to be with his kids more due to the somewhat normal hours and the better pay. Voight had recommended him for the job because he believes Antonio is going places. Antonio began appearing in Chicago Justice in March 2017. Season 5 Season 5 brings Antonio back into the Unit, due to the cancellation of Chicago Justice. The reasoning behind this is given that the long investigations are a bit boring for Antonio. After returning, Antonio is paired with Kim Burgess. He got a new car a Ford Fusion titanium Season 6 Directly following the rattling death of Al and the events after, Voight is put under investigation, leaving Antonio in charge of the unit. When Antonio answered truthfully about what he saw to the Police Board, he was unable to be of any help to Voight clearing his own name. This angered Ruzek, who defied the orders given to him by Antonio in return; it all comes to a head in the conclusion of a case, when both of them engage in a fight and have to be pried apart. Antonio was left taking the fall for the actions of Ruzek and the team, though no actual issues are mentioned; later episodes, which may have occurred following a time lapse, show the two no longer showing an ill will to one another, although Ruzek's rebellious nature is still a compromise. During the take-down of a criminal in ''Bad Boys, Antonio injures his shoulder trying to break down a door. In the next episode, despite Ruzek mentioning that Dawson's shoulder is looking better—followed with the claim by Dawson that he has been receiving acupuncture treatments—it is revealed that Antonio is actually taking painkiller medicine for his shoulder. His addiction comes to a head in Descent, when he pushes a criminal out of a window; Voight, having found out of Antonio's painkiller addiction, advises him to seek a rehab facility, while Ruzek covers for his mistake. Reckoning sees the OID investigation reopened, and Adam continues to cover for Antonio to the point of being arrested. Out of guilt, Antonio is last seen taking painkillers again. He later destroys whatever is in his apartment, leaving his badge before vanishing without a trace from Intelligence; Voight, the only person aware of Antonio's circumstances, later takes him to an off-book rehabilitation center. He is later mentioned to have moved to Puerto Rico as a means to further reach out for family help. In Chicago Fire Antonio is a cop who takes pride in his job. He has been involved in numerous sting and undercover operations. Some of which include drug busts, high profile arrests, and more personal cases. Antonio has a close relationship with his sister Gabriela "Gabby" Dawson, a paramedic for CFD. When Antonio is shot in a drive-by shooting and severely wounded, she makes a deal with Voight, who was incarcerated at the time, for information about who shot Antonio. It has mentioned by the writers that Antonio and Gabby are about 10 years apart in age. When Voight harasses Lieutenant Matthew Casey and his then-fiancée Hallie Thomas, Antonio sets up a sting to arrest Voight. The arrest goes successfully and Voight is incarcerated. Not long after, Internal Affairs (I.A.) has Voight released and promoted to Sergeant of Intelligence at the CPD. Throughout the series, Antonio has been one of the most prominent recurring characters. Often helping the members of the firehouse with legal trouble or crimes. Being Gabby's brother, he is often seen at the firehouse simply to talk to Gabby Season 5 of Chicago Fire had shown a budding romance between Antonio and Sylvie Brett, a paramedic at Firehouse 51. Sylvie is Gabby's partner in Ambulance 61. Unfortunately, the relationship was cut short due to complications with Antonio's ex-wife Laura. The two left it saying that maybe one day when things settle down they should try again. Notes and Trivia * Antonio carries a Glock 17, but is seen often switching between a shoulder holster and a standard belt holster; since Season 6, he has stuck to the former. * According to Voight, Antonio was going to be in the Olympics for boxing prior to the series. ** This is further implemented into his character in how he owns a training gym. * He has used a Cadillac Seville STS, a Dodge Ram 1500, a Ford Fusion Titanium (which he shares with Kim Burgess), a GMC Acadia, and a modified Ford Taurus Police Interceptor (shared with the team). * Antonio is of Dominican origin. Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit Members Category:Main Characters